stellardawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Stellar Dawn Wiki:Requests for adminship/Calebchiam
Calebchiam Well, I realise I am rather new. This wiki is still quite small (in terms of content and active users), but I see a lot of potential in it. I've been checking here for quite a while, just browsing to see how you guys here are doing. It's only today that I decided that I was going to do a bit of cleanup. While doing this cleanup, I've been "stopped" by things such as the "Anti-spam throttle" that really slows me down when I'm moving pages. I've also come across a couple of personal images, that I listed for Speedy Deletion. As Nq2h says: Quality over Quantity. I understand if some users think that I am too new and inexperienced (although I am quite experienced with editing). I've done a bit of anti-vandalism and have fixed links, created useful templates for the wiki. Also, I hope some of you will take a look at my edits on the RuneScape Wiki (where I am an administrator). I know how wikis function and believe that I would be a valuable addition to the admins here. 04:23, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Discussion Neutral - U had just joined on Mechscape wiki but im not sure about it and try again on few months.-- 10:30, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Neutral - We have enough administrators at the moment, we aren't in the Admin Rush anymore, if you want to gain adminship you have to start earning it properly now. Sorry. PS: We do not have a personal image policy, we haven't been through many of the policies yet, we plan to do this on the release, so hold your horses on the deletion for now. 18:15, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :What is your definition of "earning it properly"? 03:04, 19 March 2009 (UTC) ::The same way as you do it on the RuneScape Wiki, doing alot of worthy edits and contributions, you know. 18:10, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :::What is your definition of "alot"? I've...pretty much fixed anything I could find here. Links, creating templates, reporting vandals. Not much to do here till the game is released, tbh. 03:20, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::Yes you've done alot of work lately, but it's not enough yet. If you continue the same effort until about 1 month after the release of MechScape, then you may seem worthy enough to become an admin on this Wiki. If you do an amount of work that is similar to in this time, then I will be very impressed and support you for adminship, but that is going to be very difficult and requires a lot of diligence, but it's not impossible. 18:09, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Comment - Close this? I decided that I won't be playing MechScape but sticking to RuneScape. So I won't be editing this wiki too often. I will close this if no one objects. Closed - Calebchiam will not be given sysop tools at this time. 13:40, 14 April 2009 (UTC)